


here (in your arms)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, One Shot, Pet Names, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minecraft championship, post-mcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You did great today. I'm proud of you."Sapnap smiled softly, nuzzling up against Dream's chest. "I wasn't worried about winning," he says, "Just trying to impress you."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 302





	here (in your arms)

Sapnap enjoyed moments like this. Pressed up close to his boyfriend, resting his head on his chest. Feeling the rise and fall of his breath and the beating of his heart. Feeling one of his hands play with his hair, while the other held him close.

"Hey, Panda?"

Sapnap looked up as he heard Dream speak. He found himself laughing softly as he thought about how they had never really grown out of that childhood nickname.

"Yes, Dream?"

Dream pressed a soft kiss to Sapnap's forehead, using the hand he had around his waist to pull him closer.

"You did great today. I'm proud of you." 

Sapnap smiled softly, nuzzling up against Dream's chest. "I wasn't worried about winning," he says, "Just trying to impress you."

"Panda, I'm always impressed by you." Dream chuckled and pressed another kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "You underestimate your own skill."

"Don't care about my own skill..." Sapnap mumbled. "Just wanna make you proud..." He could feel himself drifting off, and he yawned drowsily.

He felt Dream pull him closer and softly kiss him.

"G'night, Panda." Dream cooed, his voice quiet and calm. "I love you."

Sapnap smiled as Dream held him close, and let himself fall into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something with dreamnap!! sapnap was being rly cute on todays mcc stream lol, every time he saw dream he would like jump up and down and be like "hi dream!!" and it made me so soft :) i also wanted to write dream using "panda" as a petname for sapnap !! so here this is :0 i wrote this all in one sitting at 1 am


End file.
